oh, honey
by talk of michelangelo
Summary: don't be shy. he grins. ipod challenge; ten drabbles.


iPod Challenge. ;D

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a fic-let related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

Gary O. & Misty W. (: BECAUSE I CAN. in gray are parts added on as an afterthought or continuation. :)

* * *

**1/ Liang Shan Bi Yi Ju Li Ye [Romeo & Juliet] (Genie Zhou and Gary Cao)**

So things didn't run so smoothly. She managed to lose her favourite scarf and her honey in one go, and it wasn't that great.

"G—Gary," Misty called out timidly. There was no response from his window. She held back a bit of a sob, because she was swallowing all her pride for him, and he still didn't care. She lowered her eyes and got ready to leave, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, don't go." A cool voice interrupted her dramatic exit. Misty whipped around, eyes widening.

"You're Romeo, and I'm Juliet, right?" He grinned down wickedly, and she barked out a laugh. Now that he answered, she could vomit back her pride.

"Well, honey, you're lacking in the chestal area..."

"Ouch," Gary replied, touching his heart melodramatically.

-

**2/ Don't Forget To Remember Me (Carrie Underwood)**

"Do not cry, whatever you do, kay?" Gary smiled sadly away from the small redhead behind him. She sniffled in response.

"There's no way I'm going to cry for you," she replied arrogantly. There was that girl that he loved more than anything and her prideful personality. Gary grinned and swung around to give her a lonely kiss that she accepted softly. As they pulled apart, their smiles faded away.

"Goodbye," she bit her lip.

"See you later?" He asked, his voice nearly hopeful. Misty let go and grinned, enveloping him in a bear hug.

-

**3/ Wo Bu Pei [I'm Not Worthy] (Jay Chou)**

She couldn't help but run after him, even though it was his fault.

"Gary!" She cried out. "Wait!" He was the only person who could make her go on her knees like that—non-sexually, she would say hastily. He didn't stop, just kept on walking, and she wasn't _supposed_ to feel guilty, because it really _was_ his fault.

"What do you want?" He said to the air in front of him. It was rude and a reaction that she should have expected.

"You're such a jackass," she yelled at his long, lean back. "I hate you, and I shouldn't have waited three hours in the rain for you, and you shouldn't have stood me up. I _loathe_ you, Gary Oak!" At this, he paused, letting her catch up to him. She panted; her breath hot on his back. His fists clenched and he trembled.

"Is that all true?" A long pause followed this as Misty contemplated the effect of her answers.

"Most definitely."

That stung a lot more than he'd bargained for, but he didn't turn around, not even when he heard her foosteps fade. Only when he was sure she was gone, he turned around to see a few wet drops on the cracks of the newly-dried sidewalk, and that was when the guilt hit.

He really didn't mean to miss out, but he'd gotten...distracted...on the way there. It wasn't his fault. Really. Okay. It was. But the girl was pretty hot, and she had really big--

This wasn't the time. He lowered his eyes to the ground, crouching down and putting his fingertip to the dark spot. It was still damp. He put his finger to his cheek remorsefully. Even though he wasn't sure how he would explain this to her, he got up to run after her anyways.

-

**4/ Paparazzi (Lady Gaga)**

"You were _spying on me_?!" Misty roared, face red and towel wrapped clumsily around her body. "You're such a pervert! AGH!"

To this, Gary simply smirked, eyes travelling up and down. Misty's mouth fell open, her teeth clenched together in horror.

"PERV! GET OUT!" She howled, throwing the nearest thing to her—her L'Oreal shampoo—at his face. He retreated hastily, protecting his video camera from shampoo and water. His guffaw could be heard miles away.

Forty bucks and a peek at her in the shower were absolutely worth the shampoo strewn on his back and hair. Peeking back, he found Misty getting her bra on, grumbling and fussing as she struggled to hook the two ends together. He chuckled again before sneaking back in, somehow surpassing the mirror right in front of her. When his fingers finally touched her, Misty shrieked and jumped a foot away from him.

"G--Gary! Don't just touch me!"

"Oh honey, don't be shy," Gary grinned. The remark earned him a smack with her random mallet.

-

**5/ How Do You Sleep (Jesse McCartney)**

He absolutely didn't keep track of the days and nights and hours and minutes that they hadn't seen each other. That relationship—that fling—whatever it was—was in the past. He was completely over it and her. He peeked at the clock. 1:45:13A.M.

Sighing, Gary looked over at his side, where a girl lay sleeping heavily, her make-up running down her face and her hair a mess. She snored, too. This latest one-night-stand wasn't the smartest decision ever. More than ever, he couldn't sleep.

And this time, he swore it wasn't because Misty left him.

-

**6/ Beautiful (Akon)**

Clad all in shimmer and black, Misty frowned sulkily, looking around cautiously. It wasn't the first time that May and Dawn had dragged her some place she didn't want to go, but this time, they'd gone over the top. Claiming that she was single and uninterested in any guy at all was the worst mistake she could have made at the time. That only encouraged them farther.

She squinted at the bar and her eyes widened. _Gary_. She hastily attempted her escape before he could notice—it was Singles' Night, after all. Shaking her head to get some sense into it, she realized something—_he, Gary Oak_, _ladies' man,_ was here on _Singles' Night_.

Smiling deviously, she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"M--Misty," he raised his eyebrows, surprised. Misty smirked now.

"The great Gary Oak, here? Without ladies? Just -- here?"

-

**7/ Hey There Delilah (Plain White T's)**

Pallet Town to Cerulean City wasn't that far, but it completely felt like it at night. Misty sighed as she stared out from her bedroom window. Daisy and Violet were both out on hot dates—Daisy definitely with Tracy (it still amazed Misty that he could muster up enough courage to ask her out) and Violet with an unnamed boy. Lily was baking cookies in the kitchen downstairs.

Gary promised her that he was coming tonight, no matter how hard it was, and by now, it was 11:55P.M. He was the worst liar. She heaved another disappointed sigh. She should have known he was only playing around with her—after all, no guy—especially hot, popular ones like him—would ever fall in love with her—an almost pretty girl overshadowed by her sisters.

A pebble tapped at her window impatiently.

-

**8/ I'd Lie (Taylor Swift)**

They constantly teased her about liking Ash, which was probably why she fell out of love with him. He didn't mind, anyways, because he was all about battling and becoming the best. By now, he was Leagues away, travelling with a replacement girl anyways. It nearly stung anyways, though, that she could so easily be replaced.

This time, she didn't tell anyone who she liked. Definitely not, for fear of them teasing her again—and _Gary_, for God's sakes, out of all guys. He was so stuck up and fearless and arrogant, but for some deranged reason, she really did like all those things about him. He wasn't musical but for the guitar that he could strum a few chords on, and he wasn't too great at being perceptive.

"Hey, Misty, word is you like _Gary_?" She gasped internally. How did they find out?

"Nah, where'd you get that from?"

-

**9/ Love Me Like The World Is Ending (Ben Lee)**

"Oh dear Lord Gary, get your butt off the couch."

"Who's gonna make me?" Gary retorted through the chips stuffed in his mouth. Little crumbs were hurled at Misty's face. She scowlled in disgust as she wiped her face with her sweater (she preferred short-sleeves, but since it was Gary's...). After she got over the initial shock of the crumbs threatening to enter her eyes, she coolled down and leaned close enough to Gary that he could touch her forehead with his.

"I am, basically," she smiled mysteriously. Gary's face burst into flames. He hated how she could do that, when no other girl should be able to.

"Oh, you know you love me." He brushed off the redness of his cheeks.

"Of course, Gary," she smiled back, rolling her eyes.

No, he wouldn't ever admit how she did that to him. Instead, he got up and off the couch (unconsciously, because she could do that to him) and kissed her like an animal, to which she replied by shoving him off.

"It's already 10, and next thing you know, we're gonna be naked on a couch that you probably farted on," she glared, crossing her arms across her chest and puffing out her cheeks. He chuckled.

"True." Gary stroked his (quite hairless) chin, contemplating before he sprang up from the couch and dragged her to his room, chortling as they went along.

-

**10/ You're Beautiful (James Blunt)**

He was late that day, and the last Metro train was about to leave. He grimaced as he pushed past a chubby girl who was eyeing him like a hunter and its prey. Biting his lip to keep the horrified look off his face when she _winked_ at him, he hastily made his way to the opposite end of the department.

At that point, he actually saw her--this girl with a pretty pixie face and a bright flash of silky orange hair. She smiled quizzically (almost amused) at him and removed her hand from the boy beside her. Gary ducked his head. Of course. A girl that gorgeous would have a boyfriend, no doubt. Looking at the owner of the lucky hand, however, he could only gape.

"ASH?" His shout could be heard over the chatter of the early morning Metro.

"Hey Gary. This is Misty, my girlfriend."

He'd never admit he was disappointed. Ever.

-


End file.
